Escuela de sobrenaturales
by sweet broke heart
Summary: los reyes de las tres razas: lobos, vampiros y sirenas, habían decidido crear una escuela en donde todas las razas, excepto los humanos, fueran admitidos. Que pasara cuando bella conosca a los cullen y a los lobos, especialmente a jacob y a edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una escuela no tan común**

Hacia algunos meses los reyes de las tres razas: lobos, vampiros y sirenas, habían decidido crear una escuela en donde todas las razas,

excepto los humanos, fueran admitidos ya habían encontrado el lugar, construido las instalaciones, inscrito a los alumnos, pero aun no

habían empezado las clases. La escuela era enorme y se situaba en una gran isla del océano pacifico, tenía 120 km2 donde habían 100

dormitorios con 2 habitaciones y un baño, una librería, una biblioteca, una tienda de ropa, una de jardines, una de hogar, dos de comida,

un laberinto de rosas, un estadio de quidich, una piscina de 100 metros de largo y 50 de profundidad, una torre educativa con más de 20

salas y un bosque con animales tanto marinos como terrestres y aéreos.

En el océano este hecho se lo habían tomado muy bien ya todas las sirenas se llevaban muy bien entre sí. Bella se encontraba en el palacio

real marino, ya que era ella la princesa del océano, hija del rey Neptuno. Ella se encontraba en su habitación y haciendo la maleta para irse

a la escuela su habitación es sumamente grande tiene una cama que se encuentra en medio de la habitación, es ovalada, con dos almohadones

de color azul cielo, al igual que el edredón, dos almohadas azul oscuro y dos cojines color azul celeste. Tiene un peinador de madera de roble

sobre el cual está un peine de oro, un pequeño maniquí donde guindaban unos zarcillos con zafiros, otros con esmeraldas, un collar de diamantes,

otro de perlas y un llavero con una sirena, a su lado había una caja musical antigua y un estuche con anillos. Tenía un armario de oro, un escritorio

de madera con detalles en oro y 7 gavetas sobre, el cual estaban varios libros, una varita mágica, unos lápices, borras, colores, marcadores, sacapuntas

y la lista de materiales, sobre los estantes superiores estaban una caja con ganchos y colas, en otro un reproductor de música y su tiara de oro, ella

la detestaba nunca la usaba porque no quería llamar la atención, quería que la gente la quisiera por cómo era. En el piso había una alfombra circular

color azul celeste y un enorme cojín color azul marino. Por último en las paredes habían 3 estantes y 2 cuadros, en el primer estante estaba una pecera

con muchos peces estrellas de mar y erizos en el segundo estaban varios trofeos y en el tercero varias novelas románticas. Bella estaba en su gran

armario con una maleta para su viaje a la escuela, ella estaba vestida con una falda negra una camisa con cuello y sin mangas color morado y unas zapatillas

moradas, sus aletas era azul marino y su bikini blanco, había metido en su maleta 5 faldas una color gris, otra color negro otra de cuadros vino tintos y beige,

otra color blanco y otra color fucsia, 8 camisas, una estraple color roja sangre, una manga larga color azul, otra con cuello y sin mangas color amarilla, otra

color vino tinto del mismo modelo, otra manga corta color verde, otra estraple color azul metálico, otra con mangas color blanco y otra sin mangas color

verde manzana, 2 pantalones un blue jean y uno negro, 2 shorts uno de jean y otro blanco 4 pijamas una de vestido color rosa, otra de short color verde,

otra de pantalón color azul y otra de vestido color blanco, 4 pares de zapatos unas sandalias blancas, otros con tacón aguja amarillo, otros iguales color

negro, unas botas con tacón color azul y otros botines con tacón aguja color negro, 5 vestidos uno estraple largo con copa color azul celeste con detalles

dorados y un forro fucsia, uno estraple corto con un lazo fucsia, otro largo morado con cuello, otro corto con cuello color amarillo y uno corto con copa de

varios tonos diferentes de rosado, una capa color fucsia y 2 bufandas una amarilla y otra azul. Ella iba al colegio con sus mejores amigas, Diana, la llamaban

Didi ella era simpática, tímida y perfeccionista, sus aletas eran verde oscuro y con un "bikini" color negro. Melody, la llamaban Mel, ella era simpática, graciosa

y paciente, su aleta era fucsia y su "bikini" era blanco. Harmonie, la llamaban Mony, ella era distraída agradable y un poco dramática, su aleta era naranja

y su bikini rosado. Vanessa, la llamaban vane, ella era divertida extrovertida y valiente, su aleta era morada y su bikini lila y por ultimo Renesme, la llamaban

Nessie ella era divertida, loca y atrevida, su aleta era rosada y su bikini fucsia. Todas juntas encajaban perfecto. Sin embargo el que la raza de las sirenas

estuviera feliz no significaba que las otra 2 lo estuvieran, por ejemplo en el hogar de los cullen había un gran lio, esta familia inmortal estaba formada por

Carlisle cullen Esme cullen los padre Edward cullen Jasper cullen y Emmet cullen los hijos y por Alice cullen y Rosalie cullen las hijas Carlisle era paciente amigable

e inteligente Esme era cariñosa amable y comprometedora Alice era un remolino por así decirlo Rosalie era presumida, perfeccionista y ligeramente

amargada Emmet era simpático, agradable aunque un poco directo Jasper era calmado paciente y amable y Edward era amargado, serio y paciente.

Ellos no se llevaban muy bien entre sí excepto Edward-Alice se llevaban bien Edward-Emmet, Jasper-Emmet, Emmet-Alice y

Rosalie-Jasper.

Alice estaba estresada en su habitación por no saber que llevar Rosalie se estaba peinando en su habitación Edward escuchaba

música y Emmet estaba jugando ajedrez con Jasper. Pero todos tenían algo en común no querían ir a esa escuela. En el reino de los

licántropos tampoco estaban felices la manada de la Push estaba súper molesta no querían estar con las sanguijuelas, pero que podían hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Primer día**

**Bella pov.**

Estaba un poco nerviosa era mi primer día en la escuela, lo bueno era que todas mis amigas iban a estar sería interesante compartir con las

demás razas todas las historias sobre ellas me habían emocionado, en especial las de los vampiros seres sobrenaturales inmortales que beben

sangre humana hermosos brillan a la luz solar tan rápidos como el sonido y extremadamente fuertes con talentos o dones sean físicos o mentales,

me parecían muy impresionantes. Pero ahora tenía que irme así que tome mis cosas me despedí de mi padre y me teletransporte a la escuela.

Al llegar me sorprendí ya que no había nadie en la sala pero de repente apareció una vampiresa frente a mí.

- Hola, buenos días mi nombre es Sabrina – dijo ella saludándome - y soy la secretaria tienes que esperar a que lleguen los demás estudiantes

para poder irte a tu habitación – hizo silencio de repente – ¿cuál es tu nombre? Creo haberte visto antes- claro que me había visto soy la princesa

salgo en todos los periódicos marinos, cosa realmente molesta.

- Mi nombre es Isabella pero puede decirme Bella - dije amablemente.

- ¡La princesa, oh santo cielo discúlpeme! – dijo haciendo una inclinación.

- No hay problema, pero le pido que no me llame princesa o que se incline al verme – dije seriamente – Finja que soy como cualquier otra sirena,

no me gusta la atención.

- Claro, su alt… Bella – dijo guiñándome un ojo – espere por ahí – señalo una puerta de metal.

Al abrirla vi a mi amiga diana pintando en un cuaderno

- Didi – grite corriendo hacia ella.

- Bells – grito abrazándome – ¿como estas?

- Genial y tu – dije sentándome a su lado.

- Aburrida he estado sola por más de una hora – dijo en una mueca.

- Aquí estoy yo para salvarte del aburrimiento- dije haciendo una pose.

- Creo que deberías bajar un poco tu ego–dijo riéndose. Luego de eso seguimos hablando hasta que poco a poco llegaron

Harmonie Melody Vanessa y Renesme. Ahora Renesme estaba hablando sobre su viaje al océano glacial ártico cuando por la

puerta pasaron unas personas, todas nos volteamos y nos sorprendimos ya que no eran sirenas sino vampiros. Eran 3 hombres y

2 mujeres, para ser vampiros eran raros ya que según las leyendas los vampiros tienen los ojos rojos pero ellos los tenían dorados.

Las mujeres eran de más o menos de 18 años una era bajita delgada pelo color negro corto y liso peinado hacia todas las direcciones,

parecida a un duende y la otra era alta delgada cuerpo escultural pelo rubio largo y liso peinado de forma recta. Y los hombre parecían

de 19 o 20 años uno tenía el pelo corto color ocre alto y delgado, otro con pelo corto color negro alto y muy musculoso y el ultimo pelo

corto color dorado ligeramente despeinado alto y menos musculoso que el anterior. La que parecía duende se acerco hacia nosotras de

manera grácil y delicada como una bailarina.

- Hola, soy Alice cullen no sé dónde poner mis maletas – dijo ella con voz cantarina - ¿me pueden decir donde las pongo? – me había quedado

embobada viéndola hasta que reaccione.

- Claro Alice, soy bella, puedes ponerla en ese muro mientras los demás llegan – dije amablemente.

- Bella, son vampiros - dijo Vanessa con asco.

- ¿Y qué? – pregunte yo, odiaba la discriminación de razas.

- Si es lo que quieres – dijo Renesme con seriedad, cosa rara ya que ella era muy loca y alegre muy pocas veces seria.

- Alice creo que no nos quieren vámonos – dijo la rubia con odio.

- Lamento el comportamiento de mis amigas solo… - dije buscando las palabras correctas – se sienten invadidas ya que nunca interactuamos

con otras especies.

- No hay problema ya nos vamos – dijo el de pelo ocre.

- Si Jasper coquetea con la sirena – dijo Alice ligeramente moleta.

- Que linda eres Alice – dijo el que se llamaba Jasper con sarcasmo y reí.

- Soy Emmet - dijo el musculoso con una sonrisa gigantesca.

- Un placer – dije levantando mi mano.

- Rosalie – dijo la rubia desconfiadamente.

- Edward - dijo el de pelo cobrizo en un suspiro, que por lo que se, era innecesario.

- Y como sabes soy Jasper – dijo el de pelo ocre – llámame jazz.

- Ok – dije sonriendo me estaba empezando a caer bien. Ellos se fueron y se sentaron al otro lado del salón y mis amigas me vieron feo.

- No sé cómo se te ocurre hablarles – dijo Didi – matan a las personas y le chupan la sangre.

- Si, fue algo repugnante – dijo vane.

- Algunas sirenas también matan gente y a ustedes no les molesta – dije molesta.

- No es lo mismo – dijo Nessie.

- Estoy de acuerdo con bella no deberíamos ser descorteces – dijo Mel de mi lado.

- Soy suiza – grito Harmonie haciéndonos reír a todas. Poco a poco fueron llegando personas tanto sirenas como vampiros y hombre lobos. Hasta

que una gran puerta se abrió y empezaron a salir adultos, que supuse eran los maestros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Bienvenidos a ... ¿El colegio?**

**Edward pov**.

Me sentía extraño no podía leer ninguna mente. Además apenas habíamos hablado con una sirena y ya nos habían desechado socialmente.

Pensé al principio que todo sería mejor ya que a la primera chica con que hablamos, había sido simpática y amable pero luego sus amigas habían

empezado a criticarnos, si así serian las sirenas, con las cuales apenas teníamos relación, como seria con los licántropos, que ya, de por sí, nos odiaban.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar personas hasta que entraron los profesores. Primero una adulta de más de 40 agarro el micrófono ella era rubia o

jos verdes delgada bajita y por supuesto era una sirena,

- Queridos alumnos quiero darles la bienvenida a este colegio, espero que su estadía aquí sea agradable, primero quiero poner clara algunas cosas,

regla 1 los vampiros no podrán utilizar sus dones todos comerán comida humana que será cubierta con un sabor artificial de, en cuanto a vampiros, sangre y, en cuanto

a sirenas, esencia de humanos – se detuvo y nos miro fijamente pensé que evaluaba nuestra reacciones yo por mi parte no me sentía preocupado por esto ya que

mi familia era "vegetariana" – las clases serán

de literatura con la profesora Renne, al decir literatura me refiero a la humana, biología, tanto de seres marinos sobrenaturales hasta animales comunes, con

el profesor Fernando, historia humana con el profesor Ricardo, historia marina con la profesora Pilar, historia sobrenatural, la relación entre las 3 razas, con el

profesor Alejandro, Deportes, donde a cada ser se les removerán sus domes y habilidades, con el profesor Mike, matemática, todas sus ramas, con la profesora

Jessica, psicología con la profesora Ángela, pociones con la profesora Lauren, magia, en donde a los seres que no la poseen, ósea los vampiros y lobos, se les

otorgara, con el profesor Taylor – me sentí anonadado magia, pociones, animales marinos y yo había pensado en mi como algo fuera de lo normal, que equivocado

estaba - y por ultimo idiomas con la profesora Kristen. También necesito que cada uno de ustedes piense en algún club en general para ponerlo como actividad extra

ustedes me lo dirán a mí, se buscaran firmas y se creara el club. Hora de decir las parejas de dormitorio – me quede tieso pareja, dormitorio que horror podría

terminar compartido cuarto con un oloroso perro – comienzo:

- Annie Delser (sirena) con Janette Juliard (vampiro) – hubieron abucheos, bufidos y quejas. Luego de eso dijeron los demás nombres. A mí me había tocado con un

tal Riley que era vampiro, a Emmet con un lobo llamado Jacob, a Alice con una sirena llamada Isabella, a Rosalie con una vampiresa llamada victoria y a Jasper con un

chico llamado John que era sirena.

Ya había llevado las cosas a mi habitación y no había visto a mi compañero. Me recosté en la cama, que era innecesaria y cerré los ojos.

**Alice pov.**

Me había tocado compartir la habitación con una sirena seria genial adoraba conocer gente nueva, esperaba llevarme bien con ella no podía esperar para conocerla

así que cuando la profesora termino de hablar fui a buscarla cuando pregunte todos me respondieron de mala gana, pero al fin la encontré y corrí hacia ella.

- Hola soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto – dije tocándole el hombro para que se voltear, para mi sorpresa la chica era la que me había hablado esta mañana. Genial,

nos llevaríamos muy bien – Bella, que bueno que nos toco juntas – dije abrazándola estilo yo.

- Hola, si será genial – dijo sonriendo sinceramente, ella parecía una buena persona. Las dos fuimos a nuestra habitación, al llegar ella se volteo y me sonrió.

- Te parece si guardamos nuestras ropas juntas, es que necesito ayuda – Me pareció una buena idea ya que yo también necesitaba ayuda, había traído demasiada ropa.

- Dale – dije yo y traje mi maleta – primero yo tengo mucho que guardar. Primero agarre la maleta de vestido y los saque todos.

- ¡Tienes demasiados vestidos y son hermosos! – grito ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Así soy yo, me gusta mucho comprar ropa – dije con la cabeza en alto.

- A mi también, es como expresarse con estilos y colores – ella era muy interesante alguien peculiar. Terminamos de guardar nuestra ropa y nos recostamos en el sofá.

- Wao, que cansado fue esto – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

- Si, eso que nunca me canso – dije yo realmente asombrada.

- Tu estas cansada por el cambio al entrar al colegio, se eliminan todos los poderes incluyendo la fuerza y la velocidad sobrehumana – dijo ella amablemente.

- Que fino me sentiré más normal – dije ilusionada.

- Quieres decorar tu habitación – pregunto levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Cómo? – realmente no entendía no teníamos nada para decorar.

- En el campus hay muchas tiendas de decoración, podemos comprar cosas – dijo ella riendo, supuse que mi cara debía ser un dilema.

- Sí, pero ¿sabes donde están?– no creí que supiera era el primer día.

- Si, me dieron un mapa– dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Entonces si – dije sonriendo. Que feliz me sentía ya tenía una nueva amiga, alguien que le gustan las compras y la ropa.

- Espera un segundo voy a buscar mi billetera ¿sí? – dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Okey – dije feliz. Ella volvió en unos minutos con una billetera morada.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Dale – dije yo. Caminamos un largo rato y al fin llegamos a una tienda. Habían miles de objetos espray de pintura calcomanías de flores, patinetas, balones, calavera, corazones, burbujas entre otros habían edredones, cubre-camas, alfombras, lámparas, cortinas, almohadas, fundas para almohadas, cuadros, computadoras, monitores, mouses, teclados, sillones y plantas.

- Agarremos un carrito y nos encontramos en casa- dijo ella y desapareció. Sería un gran día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Compras**

_**Bella pov**_

Alice había sido de lo más amable conmigo, por eso es que no me gustaba que sus amigas juzgaran sin comprobarlo por sí mismas. Habían ido de compras y se habían separados para comprar, yo adoraba estas tiendas me encanta la decoración. Primero fui a la sección de pintura y tome pintura azul cielo azul celeste azul marino blanco y azul noche, adoraba el azul, luego fui a donde se encontraban los muebles y agarre solamente 2 sillones sin respaldar cuadrados blancos, fui a donde estaban las plantas y agarre un matero con rosas otro con orquídeas y unos matorrales de fresas, y por ultimo entre en la sección de decía "otros" y ahí agarre una alfombra azul marino ovalada, dos cuadros uno con una sirena de pelo largo en la orilla del mar y la otra dos niñas humanas jugando en el parque, los 2 eran en blanco y negro, también agarre un edredón azul celeste con detalles en dorado y negro, un almohadón negro dos almohadas doradas cuatro cojines redondos blancos con bordes negros y una alfombra anti-resbalante color azul celeste. Pague todo con mi tarjeta de crédito y me dirigí a mi habitación, otro día tendría que ir con Alice para elegir cosas para la cocina y la sala. Iba a salir a la sala para ver si Alice había llegado y vi sobre la peinadora que estaba en mi habitación una lista, la agarre y decía:

** HORARIO**

**Hora Materia**

Primera Idiomas

Segunda Pociones

Tercera Biología

Cuarta Historia sobrenatural

Quinta Deportes

**Sexta ****Desayuno**

Séptima Matemática

Octava Historia humana

Novena Magia

Decima Historia marina

Decima primera Literatura

Decima segunda Psicología

Quería comparar mi horario con mis amigas así que las llame, nuestros teléfonos eran iguales a los humanos solo que no se cobraba por usarlos, primero llame a Mel y dijo que venía en camino, luego a vane y así sucesivamente. Pasaron cinco minutos y llego Alice.

- Hola Bells, que horror estoy taaaan cansada, compre muchísimo – dijo agotada.

- Ya veo – tenia muchísimas bolsa en las manos - ¿Te ayudo?

- Si, porfa – dijo entregándome 5 bolsas, las llevamos a su cuarto y volvimos a la sala.

- Alice, ahora vienen unas amigas mías, ¿te importa? – dije sonriéndole sacudiendo las pestañas, ella rio.

- No hay problemas – dijo sonriéndome, Alice era una gran persona.

- Trae tu horario está sobre tu peinadora, comparemos – dije enseñándole el mío.

- Dale – dijo corriendo hacia su habitación, en ese momento sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta estaban todas mis amigas sonriéndome.

- Hola Bells – dijeron todas al unísono.

- Hola – les respondí yo – espero que no les importe mi compañera va a comparar horario con nosotras, es vampiro.

- Bueno que se hace – dijo vane de mala gana.

- Es muy simpática, les agradara – dije sonriéndoles muy feliz.

- Si, será genial conocerla – dijo Mel de mi lado.

-Aquí la tengo Be…- se detuvo un momento viendo a mis amigas – hola soy Alice – puso su rostro sonriente y vi la desconfianzas en varias de mis amigas.

- Hola mi nombre es Melody pero dime Mel – Mel era muy agradable y nada discriminatoria. Las dos se estrecharon las manos. Luego diana dio un paso a delante y sonrió tímidamente.

- Soy diana – dijo ella extendiendo su mano y Alice la estrecho.

- Vanessa – dijo vane, eso me molestaba de ella era muy desconfiada, mas no le culpo por lo que les paso a sus padres.

- Soy Renesme llámame Nessie – dijo Nessie mas confiada.

- Y yo soy Harmonie – dijo Mony sonriéndole sinceramente.

- Me gustan tus zapatos Harmonie, ¿Dónde los compraste? – dijo Alice viendo sus zapatos eran muy bonitos y extravagantes.

- Si a mí me encantan también – dijo Nessie uniéndose a la conversación. Después de eso hablamos un rato y debo decir que se llevaron realmente bien, hasta vane converso con Alice, eso era un gran logro, pero luego recordé para que habían venido.

- ¿Y no vamos a ver los horarios? – pregunte sonriente.

- Cierto - gritaron todas a la vez.

-Veamos – dijo Alice tomando todos los horarios – Mel y Bells comparten idiomas, también vane y Nessie, yo y Nessie compartimos pociones, al igual que Bells y Didi, biología Mel Didi y yo lo compartimos, psicología estamos todas excepto Nessie, las 3 clases de historia las compartimos Bells yo y Nessie, Nessie y Didi comparten deportes al igual que yo y Mel y que Bells y vane, matemática nadie la comparte y literatura la tienen Mel y Bells.

- Siempre tocamos juntas dijo Mel abrazándome.

- Sabia que te cansarías de mí – dije limpiándome una lagrima imaginaria.

- No seas tonta – dijo abrazándome, vi a Alice hacer una mueca triste, hablaría con ella mas tarde. Paso un rato y todas se fueron, solo quedamos Alice y yo ya era tarde las 9:30 pm, y yo estaba agotada pero primero hablaría con Alice.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – dije sentándome a su lado.

- No estoy triste – dijo sonriendo de mentira, a mi no me iba a engañar.

- Alice – dije lentamente.

- Okey, es que… nunca he tenido una amiga de verdad y verlas a ustedes tan unidas me dio celos – dijo mirando al suelo.

- No seas tonta ella te quieren hasta vane y especialmente yo seré tu primer mejor amiga – dije abrazándola.

- Gracias Bells eres la mejor – dijo abrazándome – pero debes tener sueño así que ve a dormir te veo en la mañana – entonces recordé que ella no podía dormir, pero había una solución,

- Alice, quieres dormir – pregunte emocionada.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Brujería de sirenas – dije yo mordiéndome un labio.

- ¡Sí! – grito ella fuertemente.

- Okey vamos a el cuarto - dije nos dirigimos al cuarto ella se recorto en la cama y empecé a mover las manos cuidadosamente hasta que una esfera de luz se poso en mis manos y se la pase a ella en cuestión de segundos ella ya dormía profundamente, fui a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir.

Mañana seria un largo dia.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Primer día de clases**

_**Edward pov.**_

La noche había pasado muy lenta al menos había traído mi reproductor de música realmente no me había preocupado en desempacar ni en ver la habitación y cuando la vi no me pareció gran cosa tenía una cama una mesa de noche un escritorio y un closet. Era el primer día así que saque unos jeans, una camisa mangas cortas azul oscuro y unos tenis de mi maleta, también agarre la mochila que había traído para los libro los metí y cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación vi a el que creí que era mi compañero de cuarto besándose con la que debía ser su novias, en realidad en vez de estarse besando parecía que se iban a comer entre sí.

- Disculpen, pero quiero salir – dije al lado de ellos.

- Lo siento - dijo el chico separándose de ella – Soy Riley tu compañero de cuarto ella es victoria mi novia – y me dio la mano.

- Edward – dije soltándole la mano.

- Victoria – dijo la pelirroja – un placer – dijo quiñándome un ojo," que gran novia" (nótese el sarcasmo)

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las aulas vi mi horario y según el tenia pociones, no sabía que esperar en esa clase no sonaba muy normal. Al llegar al salón vi a mi hermano Emmet y me senté junto a él.

- Hola Emmet, ¿cómo te va con tu compañero de cuarto? – pregunte sacando mi libro, era muy grande y grueso.

- Genial, se llama Jacob es un lobo, pero no es malo es muy simpático y loco, me cae genial aunque apesta – dijo haciendo una mueca, me reí – y el tuyo.

- No me causo una buena primera impresión – dije recordando el momento.

- ¿Por? –pregunto Emmet con curiosidad.

- Lo vi esta mañana zampando con su novia – supuse que mi cara era muy cómica ya que Emmet empezó a reír y todos los demás nos vieron de mala manera – Emmet cállate que todos nos están viendo – dije en un susurro. Luego de eso entro la profesora.

- Siéntense alumnos – ella era alta rubia ojos azules era sirena delgada y usaba una falda larga, a Alice le daría un infarto y sin querer reí – ¿cuál es el chiste?

- Nada profesora - dije bajando a cabeza

Mi nombre es Laurent yo seré su profesora de pociones, hoy solo leerán la pagina 23 de su libro, en silencio no quiero escuchar ni a un zancudo.

- Eso no depende de nosotros - dijo el tonto de mi hermano y todos rieron.

- Cállense, ¿cuáles son sus nombres? - dijo señalándonos a los dos.

- Edward cullen –dije yo.

- Emmet cullen – dijo mi hermano.

- Entonces la gracia viene de familia, a la próxima los enviare donde el director – dijo y se sentó en su silla, Emmet y yo nos callamos y empezamos a leer era una introducción para hablar sobre los tipos de pociones, el resto de tiempo paso rápido. Al salir de la clase vi a 2 sirenas bajando las escaleras, una de ellas se distrajo y tropezó, como mis reflejos eran rápidos aunque hubieran disminuido corrí y la atrape. Ella era hermosa, un ángel caído, sus ojos eran azules igual que todas las sirenas pero eran azul celeste algo muy peculiar su pelo era suave largo y liso color chocolate era mediana y su piel casi tan clara como la mía.

- Disculpa… - dijo ella y desperté de la hipnosis de su mirada – me podrías bajar - no me di cuenta que la había cargado mucho tiempo, escuche mi hermano reír.

- Claro – dije rápidamente, si hubiera sido humano estaría rojo de la vergüenza.

- Gracias por salvarme – al ver su sonrisa sentir ir al cielo – soy Bella.

- Edward - dije tomando su mano delicadamente.

- Un placer, pero si me disculpas llegare tarde – dijo haciendo una mueca. Al irme mi hermano me tomo del hombro.

- Edward te recomiendo que quites esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro sino no voy a aguantar el burlarme.

- Cállate Emmet – dije pegándole en el hombro, luego nos separamos para ir a nuestra próxima clase, la mía era matemática. Al llegar al salón vi a Alice sentada en un pupitre.

- Hola Alice – dije sentándome a su lado – ¿cómo te va con tu compañera?

- Genial, ya somos a migas ¿y el tuyo? – dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

- Realmente es como si ninguno de los dos estuviéramos ahí – o eso era lo que yo quería.

- Bien, que bueno que toca matemática la hora pasada tuve biología, es una materia demasiado rara, vimos un documental de animales marinos terroríficos y ya nos mandaron un trabajo – suspiramos, a mí la hora siguiente me tocaba biología que horror. Luego llego la profesora era joven ella traía una minifalda una camisa mangas largas y unas botas con tacón.

- Soy la profesora Jessica un placer conocerlos a todos, hoy haremos un examen diagnostico, suerte – nos entrego el examen que para mi sorpresa resulto complicado ya que tenía muchos problemas de lógica al terminar entregue el examen muy pocos habían terminado y la profesora dijo que podía irme. Salí del salón y fui acercándome a mi próxima clase, me senté en un banco y espere a que sonara el timbre, cuando sonó me di cuenta que muchos alumnos habían pasado ya, al salón al entrar lo primero que vi fue a la chica que salve esta mañana, bella.

- Hola – salude y ella brinco estaba leyendo un libro – lo siento por interrumpir pero me puedo sentar contigo – ella miro hacia arriba y al verme sonrió.

- Claro "superboy" – dijo arrimándose hacia adelante.

- Te salvo y ya me apodas – dije fingiendo una mueca, ella rio.

- Es un buen sobrenombre y gracias de nuevo – dijo agitando las pestañas fingidamente.

- Por nada cualquiera lo hubiera hecho – dije restándole importancia, aunque me gustaba que me lo agradeciera.

- No, nadie hubiera corrido del otro lado del pasillo para intentar atraparme – reí.

- Bueno de todas maneras no hay problemas ¿y que lees? – dije viendo su libro.

- Amor y prejuicio – me sorprendió verla leyendo literatura humana - ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Me sorprende que con la poca relación que ustedes, las sirenas, tienen con los humanos estés leyendo literatura humana y no marina.

- En realidad me llaman mucho la atención las otras especies y por eso estoy abierta a cosas nuevas – ella no era solo hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro, me encantaba.

- ¿Que te ha parecido el colegio? es tan nuevo para ti como para mí – dije yo, quería conocer más de ella, era muy interesante.

- Genial, hasta ahora he tenido idiomas y pociones, idiomas no fue algo del otro mundo solo hablamos un poco de francés y en pociones solo leímos algo, pero más adelante llevaremos la teoría a la práctica y será muy divertido – dijo ilusionada, no lo había pensado así yo simplemente me había quedado en lo malo debería pensar mas como ella - ¿Entonces eres bueno en idiomas?

- Eu falo portugués, English too, parle pas français et parlare italiano – dije bromeando y ella rio.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto ella alzando las cejas.

- SIP – dije yo guiñándole un ojo, ella se sonrojo, su sonrojo fue muy adorable, como el de una niña pequeña.

- Alumnos siéntense – al todos sentarnos el se levanto de su pupitre – ahora deben saber que Ya no pueden cambiar de puesto – estaba feliz con eso – veremos una película de depredadores marinos y eligieran a un animal y harán un reporte con su pareja, suerte – nos puso la película y salió a fuera. Alice tenía razón la película era muy horrible se veía como los… animales se comían a las sirenas y a animales más pequeños, era espantosa. Al terminar volvió el profesor y prendió la luz.

- Comiencen a decidir que animal investigaran – dijo sentándose en su pupitre, me voltee hacia bella.

- ¿Qué animal quieres hacer? – pregunte yo, a pesar de haber visto el documental, no sabía nada de criaturas marina.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos a los tritones gigantes? –según oí en el documental eran una especie de peces sin mandíbula tenía 7 tentáculos parecidos físicamente a los de los pulpos, pero más fuertes y su parte delantera era como la de los primeros peces, eran muy peligrosos.

- Suena bien, pero ¿como los veremos? son muy peligrosos – no sabía que pensaba ella.

- Soy buena con la magia y los hechizos, podemos controlarlos – dijo segura confiaría en ella, probablemente así podría conocerla mejor – Te parece s nos reunimos hoy al salir del colegio en mi casa a mi compañera no le importara.

- Claro – Y en eso sonó el timbre, espere a que bella se levantara me levante y cuando estuve a punto de salir del salón ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos superboy pero mi clase es al otro lado del colegio – grito mientras corría por las escaleras, me quede estático en la puerta hasta que alguien me toco un hombro y al voltear vi que era Jasper.

- ¿Qué paso Edward estabas como hipnotizado? – dijo riendo.

- Nada Jasper, nada – dije sacudiendo la cabeza, ahora estaría distraído las demás clases.

- y, ¿Qué te toca ahora? – dijo revisando su horario.

- Historia marina ¿Y a ti? – dije esperanzado, no sabía que esperar con todo lo extraño que había visto hoy.

- Igual, ¿hasta ahora que has tenido? – dijo feliz, me pregunto que le habrá pasado casi nunca esta tan feliz.

- Pociones, biología, matemática y bueno ahora historia marina – dije yo rápidamente, quería preguntarle por que estaba tan feliz - ¿Y por qué tan feliz?

- No soy yo es que en mi clase pasada me senté con una sirena muy simpática y graciosa, solo estoy de buen humor – dijo restándole importancia, las sirenas debían tener algo raro ya nos habían encantado a tres, Alice, Jasper y yo – La hora pasada tuve literatura, hablaran de Shakespeare.

- Bueno vamos a clase – dije y nos aproximamos a la sala de historia marina, no hicimos gran cosa solo nos presentamos, la profesora era muy simpática a pesar de no sr tan joven era vampiresa. Paso la hora y fui a gimnasia, al llegar vi a bella con una sirena y con mi hermana.

- Hola duende – grite yo y todos se voltearon y bella y la sirena se rieron.

- Gracias por avergonzarme frente a todos, hermanito querido – dijo Alice sarcásticamente.

- Admite que fue divertido – dije sacudiéndole el pelo.

- Solo para ti – dijo pegándome – ¿se conocen? – nos pregunto a bella y a mí.

- Si – contesto bella –somos compañeros en biología, el fue el que me salvo de la caída mortal, por cierto ¿Son hermanos no?

- Si, por mala suerte - dijo Alice bromeando –Ella es Melody Edward.

- Hola Eddie – chillo la chica y yo me moleste.

- Tu culpa cierto – le dije a Alice

- SIP – dijeron las tres a la vez. Nos pusimos a hablar hasta que llego el profesor.

- Hola chicos, soy el profesor Mike, un placer hoy haremos las entrevistas para porristas y para el equipo de quidich***** - hizo una pausa primero los que quieran formar el equipo de quidich pónganse con John y la porristas con catalina – Y luego nos dividimos.

*** Harry potter el equipo de deportes con escobas...**

**ESpero que les guste **

**_Dejenme reviews _**

**_por fa..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Primer día (2da parte)**

_**Bella pov.**_

Había conocido a un chico encantador, se llamaba Edward sus ojos eran hermosos, igual que los de Alice pero en el se veían mejor y su cabello también, muy perfecto, pero no podía estar enamorada apenas lo conocía, solo me había deslumbrado. Ahora estaba con una chica llamada catalina para hacer la prueba de porrista, realmente nunca me habían gustado mucho esas cosas, pero sería algo para distraerme en las horas libres. Nos habían mandado a cambiarnos y yo me puse unos converse violetas un short corto blanco una franela violeta y me amarre el pelo con una cinta blanca. Alice se había puesto unos zapatos nike naranjas con un short negro y una franela naranja. Salí de los vestuarios y vi a todas las chicas con pompones, ridículo todas usando un súper-mini short y un top muy pegado, ni que alguien fuera a verlas, bufe.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Alice al oírme.

- Nada, solo que todas parecen unas putas – dije molesta, detestaba a las chicas así, no tienen dignidad.

- Cierto, pero no importa – dijo Mel, ella vestía unos pantalones de mono grises con una camisa sin mangas color amarilla y unos converse amarillos. Las tres nos acercamos a la canasta con pompones tomamos un par y hicimos la fila. Catalina era muy dura y fría regañaba y gritaba a todos por el mas mínimo error ya habían pasado todas las chicas excepto nosotras y solo habían aceptado a tres. Ahora le tocaba a Melody, ella era buena en gimnasia, pero quien sabe. Ella paso catalina le dijo que hiciera la parada de manos la hizo la voltereta en el aire la hizo y la estrella también la hizo, termino pasándola, luego Alice que le puso algo mas difícil lo hizo bien y la paso y ahora venia yo.

- Haz el dolphin* – dijo ella viéndose las uñas, lo hice creo que bien luego dijo: - Estrella sin manos – me salió genial ya que era muy buena haciéndola, ella se asombro – Wao genial puedes hacer el rockesplit* - lo hice bien a pesar de que era difícil y me aplaudió –alguien decente por fin creo que acabamos, pero las que elegí se quedan aquí. Alice yo y Mel esperamos – bueno les explico nosotras trabajaremos los lunes en la tarde y a la hora de gimnasia, si alguna de ustedes no tiene actitud la sacare del equipo, descansen mucho, hasta el jueves – se fue.

- Es una bruja – dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza, Mel y yo reímos.

- Concuerdo - dijimos Mel y yo a la vez. Ahora teníamos que ir a desayunar así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería, vimos a Nessie, Vane, Didi y Mony sentadas en un mesa al final de la cafetería y nos sentamos junto a ellas.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto vane demasiado feliz.

- Bien – dije yo - ¿Por qué tanta felicidad, vane? – la curiosidad me mataba.

- ¿Acaso no pedo estar feliz? – Todas la miramos fijamente, nadie le creería – bueno, me atraparon, es que conocí a un chico es genial es vampiro, pero muy simpático.

- Debe serlo para que estés tan feliz – rio Nessie, ella siempre alegraba el día - ¿Cómo se llama? – en ese momento Alice se paró de la mesa.

- Emmet, Jasper, rose vengan aquí – grito tan fuerte que todas las personas se voltearon.

En ese momento, se acercaron dos hombres y una mujer, los tres eran vampiros, uno era muy musculoso, alto, cabello castaño, liso y corto y ojos color oro, otro era delgado, alto, no tan musculoso, cabello rubio, liso y ligeramente largo y ojos también, color oro y la chica era alta, delgada, cabello rubio largo y liso y ojos dorados, parecía supermodelo.

- Es el – grito vane. Señalando a el musculoso.

- Hola vane – dijo el riendo.

- Les estaba diciendo que me había conseguido a un vampiro simpático.

- Si, yo sé que soy lo máximo – dijo agitando las pestañas todos reímos.

-¿Y Edward? – pregunto el rubio.

- No se lo acabo de ver en gimnasia – respondió Alice, en ese momento oímos un grito y nos volteamos.

- Eddie por fa come con nosotras – ahí estaban una chica rubia guindándose al hombro de Edward.

- No Jessica y no me llames Eddie – Edward estaba a punto de explotar pero por suerte Alice lo llamo.

- Edward acá – El se volteo y prácticamente corrió hacia nosotros

- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?, gracias por salvarme, esa chica no capta una negativa – dijo molesto, pero luego se calmo como por arte de magia – gracias Jasper – el rubio sonrió.

- Por nada – dijo él, era realmente guapo aunque no tanto como Edward, pero en ese momento me pregunte "porque rayos los comparo".

- Entonces tu eres Jasper – dije yo al ver que nadie decía nada.

- Sí, soy yo – me sonrió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Edward? – pregunte con curiosidad, me fascinaban los dones vampíricos.

- Lo calme, puedo controlar las emociones – dijo encogiéndose de hombro, como me gustaría hacer eso tal vez existiera algún hechizo.

- Que fino, ¿Son todos hermanos? - pregunto Mel.

- Si - dijo Emmet – raro no, pero no importa, se nota que no tenemos parentesco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Didi.

- Es que mira yo soy un poquito expresiva – todos bufaron – cállense, Edward es aburrido y reservado, Jasper es calmado y acido, Emmet es un loco infantil y rose es muy superficial – dijo Alice.

- ¿Quién es rose? – dijo Nessie.

- Ya la van a conocer estoy segura de que vendrá – dijo Alice feliz. Y entonces sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos.

* * *

_**Se que es muy corto pero al menos es algo **_

_**actualizare proto**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Los hombres lobo**

_**Bella pov.**_

- Ya la van a conocer estoy segura de que vendrá – dijo Alice feliz. Y entonces sentí como alguien me tapaba los ojos.

- Adivina quién soy – dijo una voz muy sensual, y entonces solo un nombre vino a mi mente, JOHN.

- John – grite destapándome los ojos y volteándome, mi amigo me abrazo, hace unos meses que no nos veíamos ya que él se había ido de viaje a la Antártida – Hace meses que no te veo, te extrañe muchísimo, pensé que estabas aun de viaje.

- Yo también Bells – rio él y me dio un beso en el cabello, adoraba a John, era como mi hermano mayor y a la vez mi mejor amigo – En realidad acabo de llegar al campus.

- Te lo enseñare cuando acaben las clases – le dije soltándolo.

- Hola Mel, vane, Nessie, Monie y Didi – dijo el saludando a mis amigas.

- Hola John – respondieron todas algunas con una mueca (Vane y Didi), otras con una sonrisa (Nessie y Monie) y Mel con una mueca de burla ella siempre dice que somos más que amigos o al menos que eso es lo que demostramos.

- Nos presentas – dijo coquetamente Alice, no me importaría que se volvieran novios ya que me parecía una gran chica.

- Claro chicos él es John y John ellos son Alice, Emmet Jasper y Edward – dije yo señalándolos a cada uno respectivamente.

- Y a mí no me extrañaste – dijo Nick haciendo un puchero, el era también un gran amigo.

- Claro que si Nick chicos él es Nick – presente de nuevo. El sonrió - Y Will, Daniel y Alex – ellos eran también amigos nuestros.

- Llegan la semana que viene, Will no puede esperar para verte – rio John y Nick lo acompaño, estaba confundida, Will no tenia novia.

-¿No tiene novia? – Hace cinco años que conocí a todo el grupo Will quedo obsesionado conmigo, ya que según el ninguna chica lo había rechazado, cosa que no niego ya que es muy pero muy apuesto y divertido, y yo lo rechace así que siempre que me veía me invitaba a salir, así varios meses consiguió una novia y de verdad estaban enamorados por ese tiempo me dejo en paz.

- Si tiene, todavía está con Sian – dijo Nick.

- Pero dice que ver tu cara de molestia cuando te hace bromas es muy divertida – pegue mi cara contra la mesa y todos rieron.

**_Edward pov._**

Todas las chicas estaban muy confundidas ya que Alice no paraba de hablar de rose y ellas no la conocían.

- Ya la van a conocer estoy segura de que vendrá – dijo Alice feliz. Y entonces vi como un chico-sirena le tapaba los ojos a bella, no pude aguantar los celos y gruñí, por suerte nadie lo oyó excepto Jasper que me patio, aun si tener su don podía sentir más o menos las emociones de los demás y estoy seguro de que yo emanaba celos por todas partes. El chico era alto, cabellos marrones oscuros, piel clara, ojos azules al igual que los de todas las sirenas y tan musculoso como Jasper.

- Adivina quién soy – dijo en una voz supuestamente sensual, estuve a punto de saltarle encima, no puedo entender como esa chica me hacia tener sentimientos tan extraños.

- John – grito bella y sentí como se me desgarraba algo en mi interior al verlos abrazados – Hace meses que no te veo, te extrañe muchísimo, pensé que estabas aun de viaje – tal vez el era su novio, nadie dijo que ella era soltera.

- Yo también Bells – rio el chico y cuando el beso en el cabello estuve seguro de que si tuviera sangre estaría rojo de rabia – En realidad acabo de llegar al campus.

- Te lo enseñare cuando acaben las clases – dijo ella, era imposible estar más decepcionado.

- Hola Mel, vane, Nessie, Monie y Didi – dijo el saludando a la chicas.

- Hola John – respondieron todas.

- Nos presentas – dijo coquetamente Alice, que diablos le pasaba a mi familia.

- Claro chicos él es John y John ellos son Alice, Emmet Jasper y Edward – dijo bella señalándonos a cada uno respectivamente.

- Y a mí no me extrañaste – dijo otro chico haciendo un puchero, me recordaba a Emmet. Era grande, muy musculoso, cabello amarillo, alto, piel clara y ojos azules.

- Claro que si Nick, chicos él es Nick – presento ella de nuevo. El chico sonrió - Y Will, Daniel y Alex –dijo bella la chica cuantos amigos tenia, me estoy volviendo paranoico el tener amigos no era un delito.

- Llegan la semana que viene, Will no puede esperar para verte – rio el maldito John y Nick lo acompaño, estaba aun más molesto, no es suficiente que a la chica la miren todos los de la escuela, sino que tiene un amigo obsesionado.

-¿No tiene novia? –eso sonaba mejor si tenía novia no estaría tras ella.

- Si tiene, todavía está con Sian – dijo Nick, que alivio.

- Pero dice que ver tu cara de molestia cuando te hace bromas es muy divertida – pegó su cara contra la mesa y no pude evitar reír.

**_Bella pov._**

- Hola hermanos - dijo una chica rubia que supuse y era Rosalie – Me puedo sentar – pregunto forzadamente.

- Claro - dijo Mel. Ella se sentó al lado de Alice.

_Edward pov._

- Ella es nuestra hermana Rosalie – dijo Alice con una cara que decía algo como "se los dije". En ese momento se oyeron gruñidos al otro lado de la cafetería y todos nos paramos para ver qué pasaba, al ver vimos a tres chicos-sirena al frente de cuatro licántropos, ellos empezaron a pelear y al ver que no pasaba nada me metí en el circulo sin escuchar los intentos de mis amigas para detenerme.

- Alto – grite y los lobos se voltearon a verme, ellos eran los que estaban ganando en la pelea uno color caoba me gruño y se me lanzo encima, me llego a tumbar y cuando lo hizo me quede viendo fijamente a sus ojos, murmure un hechizo para hacerlo reaccionar y cuando se me quito de encima puse un campo de fuerza alrededor de él, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba herido, quería curarlo pero temía que me atacara al entrar en el campo de fuerza, mas al ver sus ojos no pude resistirme y entre. Como supuse se me abalanzo encima pero lo detuve a tiempo, rápidamente puse una mano en su herida la cure, por alguna razón el hombre-lobo se empezó a transformar así que quite el campo de fuerza.

No me había dado cuenta de que había armado un espectáculo. Todos me miraban asombrados en especial los otros dos licántropos, que ya tenían un pantalón puesto, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede viendo a todos pero al voltearme ya el otro licántropo se había vestido.

- Lo siento – me dijo apenado – Y gracias por curarme.

- No hay problema – le dije ellos no podían controlarlo, me voltee a la multitud – Váyanse no hay nada que ver solo fue un pequeño accidente – y todos se apartaron del lugar, en ese momento sentí como unos brazos pequeños me abrazaban, Alice – que pasa Alice – Me pego en el hombro, era bipolar o que.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, te pudieron haber matado – me pareció un detalle muy lindo, apenas nos conocíamos y ella ya se preocupaba por mí.

- Se lo que hago – dije segura

- No lo sabes – dijo Mel, pegándome en la cabeza, todos me iban a pegar o que.

- Alguien más me va a agredir – dije yo molesta. Entonces Emmet me pego en el centro de la cabeza y ese golpe si me dolió – Rayos Emmet me dolió, porque me pegas.

- Solo me pareció buen momento para pegarle a alguien – rio él y Rosalie le pego un codazo.

- Idiota – murmuro ella.

- Lamentamos el malentendido, no quisimos atacarte a ti – resalto uno de los chicos el mayor supongo.

- No hay problema – dije yo realmente no me importaba ya que no me había pasado nada.

- Y agradecemos que hayas curado a nuestro amigo – dijo él.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, mi especia a veces es muy imprudente, estoy segura que no todo fue su culpa – dije segura conocía al chico que peleaba, se llamaba Gastón y era un buscapleitos.

- ciertamente – gruño otro de los chicos.

- Soy Sam – dijo el mayor estrechándome la mano.

- Paul – dijo el que gruño.

- Soy Jacob, gracias de nuevo – dijo el chico que me ataco, era muy guapo de humano, nunca me llamaron la atención los perros.

- Soy bella – dije yo y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Nos vemos bella - murmuro Jacob sonrojado y nada me pareció más tierno, parecía un niño pequeño y comparado conmigo eso es lo que era.

* * *

**Espero que les guste**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**REVIEW**

**cortito :( lose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Talleres**

_**Bella pov.**_

El resto del día paso normal, ahora me tocaba psicología así que me dirigí a esa aula. Esta clase también la compartíamos con Edward, John, Nick, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Jacob. Así que me senté delante de Melody entre Alice y Jacob y atrás de Vanessa. Disfrutaría este puesto mucho. Edward estaba al lado de Emmet que estaba atrás de Alice, Rosalie estaba al lado de ella, Didi estaba al lado de Melody, John al lado de vane y Nick al otro lado de ella.

- Hola alumnos mi nombre es y yo les daré psicología hoy empezaremos por sus nombre y haremos una actividad – espero unos minutos y continuo – comencemos con los nombres- así dijimos todos nuestro nombres y cuando la ultima chica que quedaba lo dijo el profesor se levanto de su pupitre – ahora la actividad que les dejare tendrán que traerla mañana – todos prestaron más atención, ya que antes nadie le paraba al profesor – a cada uno de ustedes les asignare una emoción o sentimiento, mañana tendrán que venir vestidos con el color que piensen que representa su emoción y explicaran porque piensan que es ese color ¿ok? – Todos asentimos, y el profesor empezó a decir las emociones y al terminar sonó el timbre – hasta mañana – dijo el profesor al salir del salón. A mí me había tocado la bondad, que yo la relacionaba con el lila porque es un color tranquilo y dulce, a Alice el odio, a Jasper la calma, a Emmet la tristeza, a Edward la emoción, a vane el amor, a John al dolor, a Nick la depresión, a Mel la felicidad, a Rosalie la confusión, a Jacob los celos y a Didi el miedo.

- ¡Esto será divertidísimo! – Grito Alice cuando el profesor salió – adoro esta materia.

- Alice, es solo la primera clase – se burlo Jasper y Alice gruño, no entendía por qué no se llevaban bien, hasta se complementaban Alice era la hiperactividad y Jasper la calma, bueno que hagan lo que quieran.

- Eso es cierto, pero lo bueno es que estamos juntos – dijo Mel.

- Ahorita hay que ir a elegir los talleres – dijo vane en un suspiro.

- ¿Cuáles son los talleres que hay? – pregunto Jacob y todos los vampiros arrugaron la nariz no les gustaba estar con un licántropo, pero realmente Jake es mi amigo es muy simpático así que se acostumbrarían.

- Natación, canto, baile, teatro, idiomas, salto, gimnasia, ballet, tenis, básquetbol, baseball, football, soccer, arte, incluirse al periódico escolar y artes visuales – dije yo contando con los dedos, teníamos que escoger 4, a mi me gustaba canto, baile y teatro, pero no sabía, quería meterme algo con mis amigos. En ese momento llego Nessie.

- Hola chicos - dijo ella cansada venia de gimnasia.

- Hola – respondimos todos – estamos viendo en que talleres nos meteremos – agregué yo.

- Yo quiero probar teatro – chillo Alice.

- Yo quiero natación – dijo vane.

- Yo canto – dijo Mel.

- Yo football – dijo Jake.

- Igual –rio Emmet.

- Me gusta el periodismo – dijo jazz.

- Deberíamos ponernos de acurdo – dije yo - porque estoy segura de que si nos metemos solos no la pasaremos bien.

- Cierto – me apoyo Didi. Y así decidimos cuales íbamos a hacer y terminamos decidiendo periodismo, football, canto y teatro los chicos y las chicas periodismo, tennis, canto y teatro. Primero fuimos a hacer la prueba de teatro, esta se realizaba en el escenario escolar, estaba muy bonito decorado tenia citas de romeo y Julieta, orgullo y prejuicio y otras obras pegadas en las paredes y también antifaces. Estaban varios chicos sentadas en las sillas así que nos sentamos al lado de ellas.

- Están haciendo la fila ¿no? – pregunto Didi en un susurro ya que un chico estaba haciendo una audición.

- Si – nos dijo la chica con una sonrisa, ella una sirena era mediana, piel clara y su cabello era largo, liso y un color entre rojo y marrón – Soy catalina.

- Yo soy diana un placer – dijo mi amiga – ellas son Melody, bella, Nessie, Vanesa, Alice y Rosalie y ellos Jacob, Nick, John, Jasper, Emmet y Edward.

- Pero no son vampiros y aquel chico no es un lobo – dijo catalina sorprendida.

- Si – dije yo – a nosotras no nos importa mucho son muy simpáticos.

- Que bueno a mi no me gusta tampoco la discriminación pero mis amigas son un caso diferente – ella rodo los ojos y taco a al chico que estaba a su lado – Gastón ellas son Melody, diana, Vanessa, bella, Nessie, Alice y Rosalie.

- Hola un placer – dijo un chico musculoso a su lado era un vampiro – a ustedes tampoco les importa que sea un vampiro, que genial, sus otras amigas me odian – rio él y todas lo acompañamos. Cuando nos toco no hicieron decir una línea de alguna obra.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me pregunto una vampira alta con el cabello rubio corto y liso y con los ojos color oro.

- Soy bella – dije yo temerosamente

- Bueno bella yo soy Stephanie, tu audición será en pareja con… - pensó un minuto – con ese chico rubio ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto a Nick.

- Nick – dijo él feliz y creí escuchar a Melody reír.

- Ok bella tu y Nick serán pareja – busco algo en su carpeta – ustedes representaran esta escena de orgullo y prejuicio. Nos dio a cada uno un papel, esa era la propuesta que le hace Darcy a Elizabeth, me la sabía perfectamente.

**"Señorita Elizabeth, – empezó a decirme Nick, me alegraba que me tocara con él era un gran actor – He luchado en vano y me niego a seguir haciéndolo. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento, mi… mi único motivo para venir a Rosings fue para poder verla a usted.**

**- Señor Darcy… - dije yo.**

**- La amo – de verdad parecía real – Ardientemente – y tuve que contenerme para no reír, esperamos unos segundos.**

**- Por favor – siguió el – le ruego que acepte mi mano.**

**- Señor, yo…- dije yo esforzándome, me encantaba esta parte – Me hago cargo de la lucha que ha mantenido y lamento mucho haberle hecho sufrir. Créame que no ha sido deliberado.**

**- ¿Es esa su respuesta?**

**- Sí, señor – respondí.**

**- ¿Se está burlando de mi?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Me…me está rechazando?**

**- También yo podría preguntarle por qué se ha propuesto ofenderme de semejante modo, diciéndome que me ama contra los dictados de su razón, de su buen juicio y aún contra su carácter ¿No es esta excusa suficiente para mi falta de cortesía?**

**- ¿Qué motivos?**

**- Aún cuando mis sentimientos hubieran sido otros ¿Cree usted que yo habría podido caer en la tentación de aceptar al hombre que ha destruido la felicidad de mi querida hermana?- espere a que Nick reaccionara - ¿Acaso se atreve a negarlo? Usted separó a una joven pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a las censuras del mundo por su capricho y volubilidad, y a mi hermana a la burla que despiertan las esperanzas frustradas, sumiéndoles a los dos en la mayor de las desventuras.**

**- No lo niego **

**- ¿Y qué me dice usted del señor Wickham? –**

**- ¿El señor Wickham?, parece que tiene usted mucho interés en los problemas de ese caballero.**

**- Me contó sus desventuras.**

**- ¡Oh, claro!, Sus desventuras han sido muy grandes.**

**- Usted arruinó sus posibilidades y habla de él con desprecio **

**- ¡De modo que esa es la opinión que tiene de mi!, le agradezco que haya sido tan franca. Quizás hubiera pasado por alto mis faltas si su orgullo…**

**- ¿Mi orgullo? – lo interrumpí como se suponía que lo hiciera.**

**- No hubiera sido herido por la confesión de mis escrúpulos sobre nuestra relación. ¿Esperaba usted que dijese que me encantaba la vulgaridad de su familia?**

**- ¿Y esas son las palabras de un caballero?, desde el momento en que le conocí, sus modales, su vanidad y su desdén egoísta hacia los sentimientos ajenos, me hicieron comprender que usted sería el último hombre sobre la tierra con el que decidiría casarme"****, **supongo que lo hice bien ya que me aplaudieron.

Cuando las pruebas terminaron nos dijeron que quedamos todos nosotros excepto vane que realmente era malísima, pero a ella no le importo, dijo que se metería en natación en vez de teatro. Luego fuimos a hacer la prueba para entrar en el periódico que era una sala con muchas impresoras y computadoras, solo vieron si de verdad queríamos y no era para sabotear.

Los únicos que no quedaron fueron Nick y Emmet, ya que se pusieron a jugar con las computadoras y no los dejaron Emmet dijo que se metería en baseball y Nick en básquetbol. Después fuimos a hacer la de canto, ahí hicimos una fila y nos dijeron que cantáramos alguna canción.

- Yo cantare love story – dijo Melody ella amaba cantar.

- Yo rude boy – dijo vane.

- California girls es mi canción – dijo Nessie

- La mía es It´s alright it´s ok – dijo Didi.

- Yo quiero keep holding on – dije yo, me encantaba esa canción era tan dulce.

Y así todos dijeron su canción al momento de cantarla todos la cantaron genial excepto rose, cosa que me sorprendió, ella no quedo, pero dijo que también le interesaban las artes visuales. Y por ultimo nos dividimos para lo de los deportes y todos quedamos.

**CORTITO lose pero con el próximo cap. les encantara (o eso espero)**

**Besos**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
